


"you love me?"

by Sekushi



Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy overhears an argument between Steve and his sister. He learns something about Steve he never dared to hope for.When he confronts Steve, there's kissing. A lot of it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	"you love me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @harringroveweekoflove 's prompt "Accidental Confession". I also posted this to the hashtag on tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this two weeks ago already & just finished the last bit of editing today. Now it has a little over 700 words instead of only 400... I hope you like it!

They're in Steve's kitchen, and Billy's car is outside.

Billy's there to pick up his sister and just came in, he even closed the door behind him. He never does this, so Steve's a bit confused.

When he walks into the foyer, unsuspecting, he doesn't expect Billy to say anything other than maybe an annoyed-sounding _"Hey."_ So when Billy puts his hand on his shoulder, Steve is surprised. And he startles at the perplexed expression on Billy's face.

_"You- You're in love with me?"_ Billy stares at the other boy, disbelief clearly written on his face.

Oh. Right. He forgot about that for a second.

_"That"_ being the small argument he had with Max next to the open window in the kitchen a few minutes ago. _And Billy's apparently overheard it._

Max is always the last of the kids to leave because Billy's at work before driving over to Steve's. He always comes over at around 7pm to pick up his sister. Today, he’s been early, so he totally heard the last part of their argument. The one where Max yelled at him about how: _"Billy will never know that you're in love with him if you don't tell him, Steve!"_

So now Steve has to take a few seconds to compose himself - he's nervous, okay? He closes his eyes for a moment, breathes in and out deeply and then he looks at Billy, who's super close suddenly. Steve nods slowly and watches as Billy's expression changes and a small smile begins to show. _"Do you really? Please tell me you’re not just fucking with me, Steve..."_ Billy’s expression is wary, guarded. As if he doesn’t know what to believe.

As if he’s expecting Steve to laugh in his face and tell him it’s just a prank.

But instead of answering, Steve slowly leans in really close. He stops just before Billy's lips to look at him. This close to him he could count the freckles on Billy’s nose if he wanted to - and he definitely _wants_ to, but... now’s not the time. How has he never noticed how long Billy's lashes are..?

Billy blinks, and Steve remembers what he was doing. He simply whispers: _"Yeah."_ And then Billy takes a deep breath and finally closes the gap between them.

Their lips meet and Steve feels like he's in heaven. This is what he's dreamt of for the past four months and now it's finally happening! He can't help but close his eyes and just- enjoy it. The kiss starts out really innocent, and Steve's kind of trying - and _failing_ \- to keep it that way until they separate again.

One of Billy's hands is on Steve's waist, the other is making its way to his neck. Steve realizes he loves the feeling of it, of Billy's hands on him. He smiles into the kiss and lifts his hands to tangle them into Billy's hair when the other boy takes that as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

They're still full on making out in the Harrington's foyer when they suddenly hear someone clear their throat. Steve's the first to react. He breaks the kiss and turns his head, only to find… _"Max?"_ Billy swears from beside him. _"Shit.. I forgot I was supposed to bring her home."_

He starts freaking out a little, but then Steve and Max assure him that it's okay and Billy calms down. After a quick goodbye kiss - because apparently now Billy just can't keep his hands (or his lips) off Steve - the Hargroves leave and Steve's alone again.

Which means that he has time to think about what just happened. He's not really surprised, because Billy _has_ been flirting with him a lot. He just always assumed Billy did it for fun… Well, Steve thinks it's safe to say that wasn't the case then.

And honestly? The fact that all of this _only_ happened because Max accidentally let Billy know about his feelings for him fits them so well, Steve almost laughs.

Almost. He manages to compose himself, though and goes to his room. There, he flops down on the bed and just stares up at the ceiling, smiling softly.

He's kissed Billy! And Billy knows how Steve feels about him now and he doesn't hate him! Maybe this could develop into something bigger..

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
